RWBY: A New Hope
by NVScout
Summary: Griffon and Sonya had a good gig smuggling relief supplies. What happens when a mysterious woman asks for their help? First crossover plz don't be too hard. also feedback and critique appreciated RWBY X STAR WARS CROSSOVER


A/N: I DON'T OWN RWBY OR STAR WARS ONLY MY OCs. DON'T JUDGE TOO HARSHLY THIS MY FIRST CROSSOVER FANFIC AND I AM JUST SEEING WHERE THE PEN TAKES ME. FEEDBACK AND CONTRUCTIVE CRITICSM WELCOME.

Griffon cursed as a blaster bolt whizzed by his head. Griffin and his twin sister Sonya were Twi'ileks. Both had red skin, black eyes warm and kind one moment hard and cold as flint the next, and ,of course, the typical Twi'ilek headtails. Griffin was force sensitive and carried a collapsible lightsaber but only his sister knew of this. Griffin had left the Jedi Order after his apprenticeship to walk a path of balance between the dark side and the light side of the force. While doing Griffon was travelling he came upon an individual know only as Starkiller as he was dying. With his last breath that old force user had pressed his twin lightsabers into Griffon's hands. But in their current situation, they had been caught smuggling much needed good and medical supplies to their home planet, Ryloth. The stormtoopers that had then pinned, while horrible shots, had a huge 10 to 1 numbers advantage. Griffin briefly considered using his lightsaber to take care of the stormtrooper platoon but disregarded the idea. "Griffon,", Sonya screamed over the blaster fire, "we gotta get out of here. There is just too many and I heard chatter that they're gonna bomb this area soon." Griffon cursed again, "We needed to get these supplies home." "I know", Sonya shouted "back but we can't do that if we are dead." "Fine. Hey back to the Wild Luck." Sonya and Griffon quickly retreated to the shop and as Sonya limped up the ramp (A/N: SHE HAD A METAL LEG PROSTHETIC DUE TO A GRENADE BLOWING HER LEG OFF YEARS EARLIER IN LIFE) "Get to the cockpit.", she said slamming the button to close the ramp. Before Griffon could dash to the pilot's seat a thermal detonator flew through the closing gap between the ramp and the ceiling. "Ah, son of a-" cried the twins then everything went white.

LINE BREAK: GRIFFON POV

As Griffon slowly opened his eyes the first thing he saw was whiteness. Quickly he sat up although he immediately regretted it as a wave of nausea hit him. Next to him lay Sonya but she wasn't stirring. Griffon reached out with the force and felt that she was still alive. Wait, they should both be dead, the thermal detonator… "Where are we?", Griffon asked nobody in particular. Suddenly a female voice answered, "That isn't important. The question should be why?" Griffon spin around drawing his blaster as he did so. In front of him stood a women in a white cloak. She was looking at him with brilliant silver eyes. "Who are you?", Griffon demanded. The women looked casually at the blaster pointed at her and casually waved her hand. Griffon's eyes widened in surprise as it dissolved into rose petals. By now Sonya had woken up and drawn her own blaster only for it to dissolve into petals too. "Please be reasonable.", said the women as if she hadn't just dissolved their weapons, "I have a request for you two. I have two daughters. One is yellow haired and she is looking for her sister and mother. My other daughter is all the way across a continent and is in need of assistance right now. I want you to help them." Griffon was about to respond when Sonya cut him off, "Why should we? Seems more like one of your problems than ours." Her voice dripped with venom and anger. Griffon, thinking quickly, said "We need a moment." Quickly he grabbed his sister's arm and limped her a short distance away. "Why are you so angry?", demanded Griffon. "Because that women took us away from our home, dissolved my baby, (A/N: SONYA REALLY LOVES HER GUNS. IF YOU VALUE LIVING YOU DON'T TOUCH THEM. EVER.) and had us stuck in this… where are we?" Griffon sighed, he loved his sister and she had a point but the only person who seemed in a position to help them was the woman in the cloak. "I think we need to accept her request. It's the only way I can think of to get out of here and see if this is some Imperial bullcrap." Sonya glared at him but relented quickly, "Fine. But I want my blaster back." Suddenly there was a snapping of fingers and a flurry of rose petals reconstructed themselves into two blaster each beside their owners. Griffon sighed, "You heard everything didn't you." It was more of a statement than a question. The woman smirked, "This is a landscape after all. Are you guys ok with being split up?" Griffon and Sonya looked at each other, "Wouldn't be the first time.", they said in unison much like twins usually did. "Remember those slavers from Jakku?" Griffon reminisced. "Yeah." Sonya sighed, "They were fun to mess with." Griffon chuckled at the memory of what they did. The woman smiled and her silver eye began to glow. Suddenly both twins grimaced as information rushed into their heads. The Grimm, aura and dust and their capabilities. Lastly 2 faces flashed in the twins minds Sonya got and image a girl with yellow hair and lilac colored eyes. She had a yellow PROSTHETIC and was sitting at a bar. Griffon got an image of a young girl with black hair tipped with red. She had a tattered cloak and was wielding a scythe as she fought what appeared to be a black skeletal horse man. The twins barely caught the woman's next words "I will hide your appearances from these people until you choose to show them or if they already know what you look like. As both twins felt a strange weight settle around their necks they blacked out. "Take care of my baby girls.", the woman pleaded as she sent the twins their separate ways.

LINE BREAK

Griffon opened his eyes to find himself free falling. He cursed under his breath "I am getting really annoyed by that woman."


End file.
